Bragen
Bragen is the secondary antagonist in the Doctor Who story "The Power of the Daleks". He was portrayed by Bernard Archard. Biography Bragen was the chief of security of the Earth colony on planet Vulcan, who had ambitions to be the colony's ruler. To this end, he and his associate Janley had been deliberately stirring up rebel groups to oppose the colony's governor, Hensell. He then used this as an excuse to train up armed guards whose main loyalty was to him, hoping to build a situation where either group would willingly install him as the new governor. His plan hit a snag when the deputy governor, Quinn, suspicious of Bragen's motives and of the rebels, decided to call in an examiner from Earth to investigate the matter. Bragen killed the Examiner shortly after he arrived, planting evidence implicating Quinn, but the Doctor, also newly arrived on the planet, witnessed the murder. The Doctor ended up assuming the Examiner's identity. Around the same time, Janley assisted the colony's chief scientist, Lesterson, in reviving three Daleks who had been found in a crashed capsule. Since they were low on power, the Daleks pretended to want to assist the humans. Bragen and Janley saw them as a potential weapon to take over the colony. The Doctor wanted them destroyed so Bragen had the colony's communications sabotaged to stop him calling Earth, again framing Quinn. As a result, with Hensell convinced Quinn was the one plotting against him, Bragen was made the new deputy governor and left in charge while Hensell toured the perimeter. Bragen had Polly kidnapped by the rebels as leverage to stop the Doctor interfering, then warned the Doctor he knew he was an imposter, resulting in the Doctor realising Bragen was the murderer. Neither felt immediately able to expose the other. However, when the Doctor and Ben learned he was the rebel leader, Bragen had the Doctor arrested and imprisoned with Quinn, having arranged to have the real Examiner's body discovered. When Hensell returned, he found Bragen fully in charge, with the guards obeying only him. Bragen tried to get Hensell to officially surrender power to him and possibly stay on as a figurehead. When Hensell refused, Bragen ordered one of the Daleks to exterminate him, then spread the story that he had been killed by the rebels and proclaimed himself governor. He then planned to wipe out the rebels, fearing they would turn on him as well. Janley and fellow rebel Valmar tried to use the Daleks against Bragen's guards but the Daleks chose that moment to drop their pretence of servitude and began exterminating all colonists without discrimination. Bragen, still convinced he was in control of the situation, tried to order the Daleks to obey him but Quinn forced him at gunpoint to order his guards to attack the Daleks: This would likely result in their deaths but would give the Doctor time to overload the Daleks' power source and destroy them. The plan succeeded and in the confusion Bragen got the upper hand over Quinn and tried to assert his authority again, preparing to kill Quinn when he refused to obey him. Before he could do so, Valmar arrived and killed him. Navigation Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators